Blade: Love REMAKE
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: Remake of my old Blade: Love Story. About Mercury and Frost first meeting and how both became vampire.


_Well, I was going through my stories on here and I said HEY! I'm going to remake this story. _

_I now realize, I was a terriable writer back then..but read this and you'll know I've improved._

_ENJOY THE REMAKE!_

_--_

All these stories about vampires...they where nothing but children stories to her. She didn't believe any of it and she just wanted to ignore it. She had no idea ignoring it would get her into this kind of trouble.

--

She walked quietly out of a night club, alchoal (_I know its spell wrong...)_ on her breath and she was heading home alone. A very beautiful slim blond woman, early twenties. Goes by the name Mercury.

Hours passed and she was down town of the city, still far from home and so she slipped down an alley.

"Damn It Frost! That is enough from you!"

Mercury came to a quick halt hearing the voice, then she slowly stepped forward and two shadows could be seen on the wall. One was of a small slender young man in his twenties, Deacon Frost and the other seemed to be from a man of his thirties or fourties. Dragonitte. Mercury stopped and she put herself up against the wall as she listened, she was clueless in what was going on and her curiousty took over...and she peered around the corner of the wall.

"I've watched over you your whole life...and you don't deserve to live another day!"

Mercury watched quietly and she brought her hand up to cover her mouth as two men stepped from the shadows and began to beat up Frost. Terrified by what she was seeing she stepped forward but before she could do anymore...the Dragonitte took Frost by the throat and lifted him to his feet and he bit down deep onto his throat, piercing the skin and drawing blood. Mercury gasped in horror as Dragonitte sucked up the blood, every now and then his fangs glimmed in the moon light.

After a few forever minutes...Dragonitte dropped Frost to the ground and he and the two other man left, leaving Frost to bleed and die away.

Mercury's legs said run...but her heart told her to stay and help. So she did. Mercury ran to Frost side and she dropped down beside him. "Can you hear me!?" Frost gasped hard hearing her and he looked up with dull eyes and Mercury slowly raised her hand, looking over the bite marks on his neck. "I don't know if you can understand me...but you need to calm down and breath easy. Alright?" A shiver suddenly fell over her body as Frost placed his FREEZING cold hand on hers and her heart melted and she quickly stood Frost up.

--

Hours later the sun slowly began to peek up into the sky and Frost began to stir in his sleep, resting on Mercury's bed. Slowly he looked around the room, with half open eyes and as he gazed over the door Mercury stepped in.

"Wow...you actually woke up. Your probably wondering whats going on huh?"

Frost nodded barely, not sure what to say at the sight of her. "Well, believe it or not...you got attacked last night. So, I brought you to my place..."

Frost slowly sat up and he nodded but soon stopped, feeling a burn on his neck and as a breeze caught the window curtain the shine of the sun slipped in and he quickly closed his eyes, the sun blinding and hurting his eyes. "What attacked me?"

Mercury quickly went to the window and she closed it and closed the curtain. "An elderly man...he was...a vampire."

Frost eyes soon grew wide and he quickly stood with great speed and he pinned Mercury to the wall. "Why where you there!?"

Mercury looked up to him and she raised a brow...seeing something different. "It was a mistake...let me go, your hurting me!" Frost tightened his grip on her arms, slowly digging his nails into her skin and just as he began to open his mouth.

Mercury quickly ripped the curtain from the window and the sun shined down on Frost and he quickly backed away into the shadows. "I...I'm sorry." As Frost fell quiet, Mercury looked over him speechless.

--

As the next day came around, Both Frost and Mercury went out and about the town. Mercury was dressed in her best outfit she owned. Everything a snowy white. From her head band, down to her boots. As for Frost he wore all black, including sun glasses. Mercury pushed open the doors of a bar and she looked to the bar. "Hey Tommy!"

A young man quickly jumped up from behind the bar and smiled. "Mercury! Theres my girl...hey, I've got exactly what you want!" He then pulled out a bottle of red wine from behind the bar and Frosts body froze up. "Hey Merc? Is your buddy alright?"

Mercury blinked and he turned to Frost and she looked over him and shook him whispering. "Frost?" Getting no response she took a hold of his arm. "See ya later Tommy!"

She then quickly left and dragged him into a shady alley. "Calm down...don't let it control you!" Frost closed his eyes and Mercury slowly moved his hair from his eyes. "Come on...lets get back home."

--

After arriving home Mercury sat in the living room watching T.V and Frost lay in the bedroom, moaning out in pain as he gripped the sheets tightly, turning his hands ghost white. His teeth slowly began to transform into fangs and he hissed softly as the sunlight poured over the bed. As Mercury went through the house shutting things off a shatter came from the room. Quickly rushing in she gasped seeing Frost nealed on the ground infront of glass shards from the shattered window and he was slowly licking blood from his hand.

"What did you do?"

"I'm a vampire now...I need blood, but I don't want to kill anyone."

Mercury watched sadly as Frost groaned holding his hand.

--

As days and weeks passed. Change slowly fell over Frost. His body became colder and colder and the less blood he got, the whiter his body became.

One night Mercury snuck into his room and she fell still sawing Frost staring out the window. "I always enjoyed the sunset when I was younger...my favorite past time. Of course, both my parents had died...leaving me to Dragonetti." Mercury blinked and Frost stood up and he walked up to her. "He took care of me like his own son..." Mercury looked him in the eyes and Frost turned away and headed back towards the bed. "He told me he'd do something to make me stronger..." Frost softly placed his fingers on his neck over the bite marks and he sighed. "He never said he'd attack me!" He then began to cough and he swayed over to the bed, becoming whiter. "I'd rather be dead right now..."

Mercury quickly stepped up placing her hand on his shoulder. "Take my blood!" Frost looked up to her eyes wide and she stared back, determination in her eyes. Frost then quickly looked away but Mercury turned his face to make them eye to eye. "I care for you...If I didn't I would of ran and left you to die. Please..." Frost slowly looked up to her and seeing the look in her eyes, he placed his hand on the back of her neck and he pulled her close and bit down hard...the blood poured into his mouth. Mercury closed her eyes and she tightly gripped Frost shirt and she moaned in pain and after what seemed like forever, Frost pulled his fangs out of her and she leaned against him. "I...never learned...your...name."

Frost smiled softly and he pulled her close, licking his lips. "Frost...Deacon Frost." Mercury hugged him back then she looked up and kissed Frost deeply, both getting the taste of the blood...both enjoying it.

--

Mercury smiled softly, rubbing her thumb over Frost face as she rubbed in sunblock. "I'll ALWAYS remember that night...nothing will make me forget." Frost kissed her lightly on the lips, as her fangs began to extend and they looked each other in the eyes, both as dull as a midnight sky.

Quinn sat outside of the car, holding a struggling Dragonitte. He tapped softly on the window. "Hey...it's almost sunrise, whats taking so long?"

Frost looked out the window glarring. "Hold your horses!" He then turned to Mercury and he kissed her softly on the lips then the two stepped out of the car and hand in hand they headed to the cliff edges with Dragonitte. "Morning! How ya feelin?"

Mercury and Quinn stood at Frost side as Dragonitte glarred down at him. "Do what you want Frost...You will NEVER be a pure-blood."

Frost let the words sink in, as memories of the attack flashed through then he glarred. "Hold him!" As Mercury and Quinn held Dragonitte, Frost ripped both his teeth out without a seconds thought.

--

_Well it seems better then the first but then again...the same._

_What do you think?_


End file.
